wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sword of Justice
The Sword of Justice (Bureijingukurimuzon Statera, originally known as the Sword of Creation) is a elemental Japanese sword (or refer Katana) and David Jones’s only weapon. Description The Sword of Justice was forged by the Enchantress and the Enchanter for the sole purpose of destroying evilnesses. It described as possessing the most powerful weapon of all, even stronger than any evil powers and abilities. It is assembled by putting together the Size of Courage, a two Collar of Love, a Cap of Loyalty, a Tsuba of Kindness that guarded by two Seppas, a Peg Pin of Peace, and the a Crystal blade of Serpent combined of Sunstone and Moonstone that both lit by Hope's Eternal Blazes (actually later, turned out to be coated by vemon of snake.) Techniques Usages and Capabilities The potency of its power is proven by Jones using it to effectively and completely destroying all of powerful enemies by stabbing and slashing them, and even destroying every powerful weapons once and for all. However, it must be noted that the Sword of Justice can only be used for good, and for good alone with responsibility traits like confidence, headstrong, bravery and calmness, and it will not work when used in extreme negative emotions such as anger. The sword’s blade can slashing and cut through most substances without resistance. It leaves cauterized wounds in flesh, but can be deflected by regular sword’s blade, or by energy shields. Powers and Abilities Although the sword just unlocked new powers and abilities to immunize to negative emotions, actions and behaviors. It also unlocking new specialscfor the swords. Main Powers Ten Commandments Purity: The sword has the power can become the living embodiment of purity and gains abilities that can come from any forms of all that is pure. Users can convert their strong Pure thoughts into a powerful energy and use it as a full source their own abilities. Patience: The sword has the power can become the embodiment of Patience, they are able to refrain from impulsive and irrational behavior. They may be able to convert their patient works and actions into a sort of energy to become a weapon or an attacking offense and also making it become a support to others as well as defense from any opposing powers of this embodiment. Love: The sword can allowed users become the living physical manifestation or personification of love and gain the ability feed off of the love of everyone and everything including themselves. Users can convert love into energy and use it as a full source to extend their own life span or as a weapon. They may never age and may be immune to death unless certain conditions are met. Selflessness: The sword hasn’t the power can become the embodiment of Humility known as selflessness, they are able to be submissive toward all other people and be selfless. They may be able to convert their humble works and actions into a sort of energy to become a weapon or an attacking offense and also making it become a support to others as well as defense from any opposing powers of this embodiment. Truth: The sword allowed users can become the embodiment of Truth, they are able to be led to the right path of knowledge to what is right. They may be able to convert their Truthful works and actions into a sort of energy to become a weapon or an attacking offense and also making it become a support to others as well as defense from any opposing powers of this embodiment. Repose: User can grant death to anyone or anything that is stuck being alive, such as reanimated corpses and users of Cursed Resurrection, but without actually having to kill them. This can bypass/ignore powers that force the target to stay alive unnaturally and also ensures the target effected can stay dead by granting them peace of mind in the afterlife. Pacifism: The sword allowed user can sense the rage, aggression and distress in others and is able to induce peace and calm in them, deflecting the rage away. The user has the ability to spread their peaceful influence over a wide range of individuals depending on their mastery of the power. Faith: The sword allowed user become the living embodiment of religion, a set of variously organized beliefs about the relationship between natural and supernatural aspects of reality. The user can become stronger with religious beliefs or use religious attack pertaining to their faith. Reticence: The sword allowed user become the living embodiment of Reticent, a set of variously reticences drawing attentions to oneself in reserves. The user can become renaming silent in any distances. Piety: Users has powers to make users become stronger, faster, more durable etc. from any/all types of loyalty (personal, family, group, national, species, etc.), possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the loyalty or even stop or slow aging. Major Powers Spiritual Communication: Sword which has the ability to take the soul of those it slays, sending it to a dimension that can only be traveled to through the sword. It is capable of deflecting bullets and is durable enough to resist extreme heat and other types of attacks. The skein is as sharp as a fine monomolecular edge, sharp enough to cut even the dilustel comprising Major Forces unbreakable skin. Anyone can communicate with the sword and use it as a tracking device to track anything they wants. Those killed can be taken out of the dimension to serve their will as ghostly vanguards but only with a certain incantation and in the right setting. Jones’ honor is with the sword and she will do anything to protect it when he believes the Sword of Justice to hold the soul of Naomy King, who communicates with him, learning information from the souls he kills. It is also said that the blade is a something called a sword totem belonging to the Outsiders supposedly bestowing its wielder immortality and enlightenment. Memory Erasure: During the mediation throughout the victims’ mindscapes, thankt to effects of River Stones for upgrading, the Sword is able to erase the memories of others, ranging from a certain memory or erase a person's entire memory/personality. It also erasing the traumatic experiences from anyone who happened to sees anything they saw. It also used to destroying enemies from the mindscapes that was made out of scary memories and evil pasts. Crystallization: The sword has the ability to harden the elemental blade at will, the hardened blade cannot be maintained for prolonged periods, as it will chip if struck. It employs this ability in various situations for various effects. The elemental blade is hard enough for the regular blades to be unable to cut through it and thus Sword can effectively defend itself against any attacks. It also uses this ability for destructive attacks, being able to heavily damages the enemies by hardening it blade. This way, it also avoids hurting itself as opposed to Sword of Sin, who uneasily loses even entire limbs after performing attacks. Upon capture and extraction, Sword used this ability to regenerate an another blade of incredibly hard and durable crystal, something that no known technology can yet break into, to destroying itself in so as to avoid being interrogated. Swords-resistant materials Aside from swords, there were rare materials that could withstand a swords of justice. Even although there only way to accomplished the objects though the quest to build the sword, David Jones stated himself in his journey within his own: Size of Courage - A tsuka handle with type of length used to be extendable pole when Jones arrived at Forbidden City where all the people were enslaved and treat like animals by cannibalized non humans and goblins who plan on him such as put him to pet shops, zoos and farm factories so he fight them back with wooden extendable pole. However, when the pole was broken he find an old wooden oar as grappling hook to destroying the orb and help people who were captured years ago and after he tricked the fighting them all. It is shown that pole become a tsuka handle. Two Collars of Love - A habaki collar used to be a necklace of belong to sea dragon named Princess Ariel, who happened to be transformed by Seama, Jones find out that he his family and friends always care him with bottom of his heart which turned into a habaki collar. It also reveled that fuchi collar was used from Jerry’s heirloom necklace when’s he showed it to Jones which turned it into the fuchi collar. Cap of Loyalty - A pommel used to be heirloom belong to siren named Chelsea when Jones arrived at festival in Enchanted island where all of the sea goblins come and invading the festival. However, he rescue Chelsea and defeat sea goblins where she thanked him with loyalty before she give him her heirloom as his prize for his rescue and that the helmet was actually pommel. Tsuba of Kindness (guarded by two Seppas) - A Spacer along with guard tsubas used to be three gears of the mechanical doll when Jones visit a spooky toy workshop where he meet a poor toymaker named Eddy Brownie who was very cruel and bitterness to his grandchildren, especially his grandson Chris and forbidding them from opening his toystore, but Jones’ kindness encourages toymaker to be nice and he become friend with anyone who come to visit so that he becomes riches again. Eddie also give Jones a gear from his mechanical doll that was tsuba and two seppas. However, before that, Jones also warned him about a powerful sea witch named Seama. Peg Pin of Peace - Design The First Generation The first century katana is generally defined as the standard sized, moderately curved (as opposed to the older tachi featuring more curvature) Japanese sword with a blade length greater than 60 cm (23 1⁄2 inches). It is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard (tsuba) and long grip to accommodate two hands.With a few exceptions, katana and tachi can be distinguished from each other, if signed, by the location of the signature (mei) on the tang (nakago). In general, the mei should be carved into the side of the nakago which would face outward when the sword was worn. Since a tachi was worn with the cutting edge down, and the katana was worn with the cutting edge up, the mei would be in opposite locations on the tang. The Second Generation The traditional Japanese daito, or long sword, has been crafted in a variety of lengths and blade shapes througout the history of this samurai weapon. It wasn’t made of moonstone and sunstone for a katana blade representing the Shinogi Zukuri, one of the more common shapes for Japanese nihonto. It has blacktsuka/handle of the samurai katana with middle side from upper and lower and is consisting of mekuji/peg, Trivia Category:Weapons